1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a projector, and more particularly, a projector using a vibrator to shake dust off a color wheel module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color wheel module is often used in a digital light processing (DLP) projector, and is used for providing multiple colors of light via a color wheel with multiple color-filtering areas by spinning the color wheel and filtering light through the color wheel. A variety of visible colors of light are generated by mixing different colors of light provided by the color wheel. A light sensor is used for detecting a spinning angle of the color wheel. Hence, the detection sensitivity and the effect of light-filtering may be better when the color wheel is kept clean. However, in an environment with a high density of dust or serious air pollution, the color wheel module is easily polluted by dust landing on it, and the effect of light-filtering and the detection sensitivity of the light sensor are worsened. In severe cases, the DLP projector may fail to display any frame.